


To be young and in love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The good old days...





	To be young and in love

Our story begins a few days after The Battle of Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly Weasley are talking about the couples that got together shortly after the battle.

Molly began, "I think Harry and Draco were the first."

Arthur nodded and said, "I never saw that one coming."

Molly smirked, "It was obvious from the start in my eyes."

Arthur went on, "Then Fred and Hermione got together."

Molly smiled, "I suspected they harboured feelings for each other ages ago."

Arthur continued, "I think Luna and Neville got together after them."

Molly replied, "That one was more obvious."

Arthur concluded, "And lastly Lavender and Ron got together."

Molly answered, "Yes, he always regretted breaking up with her."

Arthur pondered, "I think Dean and Seamus also got together."

Molly sighed, "Ah, to be young and in love."

Arthur beamed, "It doesn't matter how young or old we are, Mollywobbles. I still love you just as much if not more than the day we first met."

Molly agreed, "Ditto."


End file.
